


Home Invasion

by ZuviosGemini



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Microfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, don't even ask me what it means like, made up this au on the fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: Jensen and Cougar are retired from the shadowy world of S.H.A.D.E., but Wade never did understand what 'no' meant.





	Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon on tumblr.
> 
> [ Anonymous asked you: So um i may have been stalking your blog?? and i saw you ship jensen and cougar from the losers, and i have a micro fic prompt for you. we always see cougar as the protector because he’s more i dunno protect-y?? and i was wondering if you could write something where JENSEN protects COUGAR, like an au or something since you like those? :D PLEASE?? ]
> 
> I’m notorious for setting up an entire background but this time, I’m not gonna do that. Micro fics are just that: micro. ;D And I don’t have time to start another series on here. XD
> 
> So basically, you can make up your own ideas on what exactly the premise of the protector-protectee relationship is here, like how it came about and what it really entails as far as purpose and whatnot.
> 
> All you really need to know is that Jensen and Cougs are crazy about one another~
> 
> Tumblr post here [[x]](http://elderyautjavegeta.tumblr.com/post/62393335191/)

The sounds of struggling downstairs woke Cougar up. He threw on his robe and ran down the hall, vaulting the banister to land in the front entry. He was greeted with the sight of Jensen with his arm around Wade’s neck, teeth bared. Cougar glared at the incapacitated man, having half a mind to let Jensen squeeze the life out of him. Instead, he moved out of his defensive stance and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Jensen. Release him.”

The blond took a moment to respond, but he reluctantly let Wade go, stalking around him to stand at Cougar’s side. Wade coughed violently, rubbing his throat and attempting to clear it.

“You couldn’t have called off your Sword sooner?” Wade said breathlessly. Cougar continued to stare him down.

“What do you want, Wade?” He said coolly. Wade stood up, hand still rubbing his sore throat.

“I came to offer you a mission.”

“Forget it, we don’t do missions anymore,” Jensen growled. Cougar put a calming hand on his chest, stilling him for the moment. 

“Jensen is correct,” Cougar said, his expression calm. “We quit.” Wade floundered for a moment, looking like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He settled for crossing them over his chest.

“There aren’t any other teams that have your skills,” he finally stuttered. “We need you for this one. No one else is qualified, not even the teams we’ve trained since you left.”

A tiger-like snarl tore out of Jensen’s throat, making Wade pale a little. Jake Jensen put off a generally happy-go-lucky vibe, making it easy to forget that he was one of the most dangerous Swords ever to come out of S.H.A.D.E.’s basement.

“We said  _no_ ,” Jensen snarled, teeth still bared. Cougar pressed his hand harder against his Sword’s chest.

“ _Estén en paz,_ Jensen _._ ” He crooned softly. (Be at peace, Jensen) He didn’t want to have to clean up a body, much less a body of an agent belonging to S.H.A.D.E. They didn’t need that kind of attention right now.

In spite of himself, Wade chuckled.

“I see you still don’t listen to your Shield, Jensen,” he said, jumping back when Jensen snarled at him again.

“Are you really fucking trying me right now?” Jensen laughed, making Wade clear his throat again.

“Look,” he scrambled to amend the situation, “all I’m asking is that you consider it.”

Cougar lifted his chin defiantly.

“We considered it when you pitched it,” Cougar said smoothly. “The answer is still no.” His chin dropped again and he removed his hand from Jensen’s chest.

“Now get out of our home before I let Jensen have free-range of you.”

A threat like that was as close to letting a K9 dog off its leash as it got. Jensen growled low in his chest and if Wade didn’t know any better, he’d say his teeth looked a little longer that normal. The S.H.A.D.E. agent put his hands up, stepping backwards towards the door.

“Alright I get it. Just,” he swallowed hard. “Give me a call if you change your mind.”

An approaching step and another growl from Jensen had Wade fumbling with the doorknob and running down the driveway to his motorcycle. Once the ex-agents were sure he was gone, Jensen’s threatening demeanor dropped and he scratched his head.

“You’d think he’d learn, huh?” He said, squinting at Cougar with a goofy smile. Cougar smiled back softly and put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen hadn’t even thought to grab his glasses before storming downstairs to confront their home invader. All he had thought about was that someone was in their home uninvited, and that made them a threat. He had to protect Cougar. That was his job as a Sword, to protect his Shield at all costs. Just because he couldn’t see shit didn’t mean he couldn’t have done some damage.

Cougar leaned up to kiss Jensen’s jaw, nuzzling his beard.

“Unfortunately,  _idiotas_  never learn,  _mi_   _amor_ ,” he chuckled. “Now come, let’s go back to bed.”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Cougar’s waist and hoisted him with ease, carrying him back upstairs with Cougar’s legs around his hips and his arms around his neck. He hummed happily when Cougar pressed a slow kiss to his lips, closing his eyes and breathing in deep.


End file.
